


Seem to Know

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Good Slytherins, Protective Siblings, Purebloods (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw, Siblings, Slytherin, usual pureblood beliefs, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “The Heir of LaRose off to Hogwarts at last. Oh when I get the letter with news you’ve been put rightfully into Slytherin, there’ll be celebrations for year to come!” Their mother had said at the station.“But what if I don’t get into Slytherin?” Theodore dared to ask.“Don’t be stupid!” Mother spat. “You’re a LaRose, of course you’ll be put into Slytherin. I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t.”





	Seem to Know

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this Character Building leave me alone

“RAVENCLAW!” The Sorting Hat had shouted.

A roar from the Ravenclaw table rang out. A roar of applause and general acceptance of their newest member.

Theodore LaRose had been sorted into Ravenclaw.. And he couldn’t help feeling terrified.

His eyes darted towards the Slytherin table where his sister, Devon, was sitting and watching. She shared the same look of fear.

_“The Heir of LaRose off to Hogwarts at last. Oh when I get the letter with news you’ve been put rightfully into Slytherin, there’ll be celebrations for year to come!” Their mother had said at the station._

_“But what if I don’t get into Slytherin?” Theodore dared to ask._

_“Don’t be stupid!” Mother spat. “You’re a LaRose, of course you’ll be put into Slytherin. I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t. I hope you’ll be better than that sister of yours. Rendezvousing so carelessly with those mudbloods and Gryffindor filth.” Mother said, her face twisted with disgust and voice filled with venom._

It might not have been Gryffindor, but Theodore felt that Ravenclaw was just as worse.

After the feast, the first years were taken away. Theodore fell behind the Ravenclaws as Devon stopped him.

“Are you alright?” She asked. Devon was only a second year, but to Theo she acted so much older.

“No.” Theo said truthfully. “Mum’s gonna freak out when they tell her.”

“You don’t know that. Maybe she’ll be ok with-”

“Ok?!” Theo interrupted. “Devon you heard what she said on the platform! I might as well be one of those muggles she hates so much.” He said, his voice beginning to tremble.

Devon sighed, putting her hands on her brother’s shoulders in an effort to calm him down. “She won’t get to you as long as I’m here. Remember that, alright?”

“Right.. I’ll remember.” Theo nodded.

Devon pulled her brother into a quick hug and sent him on his way, not wanting him to get too far behind from the other Ravenclaws.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Theodore sat anxiously with his housemates during breakfast. He didn’t have the appetite to eat, afraid he’d be sick if he even touched food. The feeling of sickness only grew stronger as the post owls came in. A familiar screech owl flew in holding two letters, one white and one red. It dropped the white on to Devon at the Slytherin table first, then made a roundabout and dropped the red letter to Theodore. The others around Theo went silent as they caught sight of the red letter.

“A howler?” They asked. “Why do you got a howler, Theo?”

“You better open it. You’re gonna have to eventually. Better to get it over with now.” A third year said.

Theodore, knowing exactly what was in it, opened the howler with trembling fingers.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!! MY ELDEST SON! OUR ONLY HEIR!! A FILTHY BIRD!! I SHOULD’VE KNOWN THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU, YOU WERE NEVER RIGHT IN THE HEAD!” The howler shrieked. “HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOUR OWN MOTHER!! I’M ASHAMED- I’M EMBARRASSED! BECAUSE OF YOU I’LL BE THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE WIZARDING WORLD! I OUGHTA DISOWN YOU THEODORE LAROSE!! I OUGHTA THROW YOU OUT WITH THE REST OF THE VERMIN!! OH YOU’LL SEE. WHEN YOU SHOW YOUR FACE IN THIS HOME AGAIN YOU’LL SEE!!” The message ended and the letter burned up in a matter of seconds.

Theodore, not wanting to cry in front of everyone, rose out of his seat and rushed out of the Great Hall before anyone could say anything to him.

 

* * *

 

“Excuse me.” Devon said to her housemates as she got up from the Slytherin table.

She had seen that Howler come in with Quince, their family owl, and knew exactly what it was for. She watched nervously as Theodore opened in and felt her heart drop at her mother’s cruel words. She felt her anger be overtaken by worry as she watched Theodore run out of the hall and quickly made to follow him.

Stepping down the Entrance Hall, Devon saw no sight of Theodore and her worry only grew. She saw a familiar ghost, The Bloody Baron, float by and ran up to catch him.

“Phillip! Baron, wait!” Devon called out to him.

The Baron turned around. “Ah, Miss LaRose. Yes hello, dear.” The ghost greeted politely.

“Have you seen my brother? He’s a Ravenclaw- first year!” Devon asked.

“Ravenclaw? Yes, I did see one run out earlier. Seemed upset, yes he did.”

“Where did he run off to?”

The Baron turned and pointed a transparent finger towards Ravenclaw tower. Of course that’s where Theodore would go!

Devon said a hasty thank you and hurried off towards the tower. It didn’t take long before she found her brother sat on the spiral staircase leading up the tower.

Theodore was trembling and had a hand covering his mouth which muffled the sobs coming out his mouth.

“Theo?” Devon said gently, causing her brother to jump.

He looked up at her and it wasn’t long before Devon was knelt besides him, wrapping her arms around her brother is a sort of maternal way.

“It’s ok.. it’s ok..” Devon whispered, running her fingers through Theodore’s hair.

“H-how could she s-say those things? Why is she s-so m-mean?” Theo sobbed out, clutching into Devon as if she were a life source.

Devon sighed. “I don’t know.. I wish I knew, Theo, I really do. But I don’t have answers for you. I don’t know why she is the way she is..” she said quietly.

After a few minutes, when Theo’s sobbing died down to soft hiccups, Devon pulled back just enough to wipe her brother’s tears away. He looked much younger than he already was and Devon felt much older than twelve.

“I won’t let her get to you..” She said quietly to Theo.

The boy nodded, sniffling. “Yea,” He said. “I know.”

And he did know. And three years later, when their youngest brother Demetrius, got sorted into Hufflepuff and received a Howler similar (though not as harsh) as Theo’s.. Devon said the exact same thing to him.

And he seemed to know just as well.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos & comments <3


End file.
